


A coffee latte, no sugar

by purplesk



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>熱拿鐵，不要糖。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A coffee latte, no sugar

**Author's Note:**

> 2014/04/15，此篇是給阿薩的交換文，非指定點文。謹祝賀認識阿薩一週年！  
> 此文背景是阿薩的《You're the Cream in My Coffee》時間點是IV後、VI前，Link：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-97473-1-1.html

　　Q不是第一天來到這間咖啡店，他知道在這間咖啡店進出的人們都頗特異獨行，不，這樣的形容帶著膚淺的顏色，應該這麼說：在這間咖啡店進出的人們總是裹著泛黃故事的色彩——Q也不曉得為什麼要如此形容之，他只是腦袋掠過了那個形容詞，還有，店長Bond的臉。

　　有幾名客人讓Q如此認為。

　　例如，有位年老的女士總是戴著一頂白色蕾絲邊的遮陽帽，帽簷差不多遮去她大半的臉蛋，而那位女士總會坐在吧台邊的一張小圓桌上，點一杯熱拿鐵不要糖。

　　究竟是因為不喜歡糖份還是純粹想喝咖啡加牛奶的香醇，這點不得而知。Q與Camille則一致認為那位女士並非想喝咖啡，或許她只是想找個藉口坐在咖啡廳裡不要受到熱辣的陽光荼毒罷了——有一次Camille不小心把熱拿鐵做成摩卡，而女士卻只是笑了笑，繼續品嚐那杯錯誤的飲品。

　　有趣的是，整個咖啡店的人們都猜測著那名女士來咖啡店的原因，至今卻無人走上前去詢問。

　　戴著白色蕾絲邊遮陽帽的彷彿從1950年代走出來的優雅女士，每週四下午兩點必定光臨困住Q的咖啡店，並永遠坐在吧台邊的小圓桌上，點一杯熱拿鐵不要糖，看似悠閒又像是心事重重或是舊地重遊，她總是獨自一人、安靜地待到咖啡店打烊。

　　這裡可是巴拿馬，雖然在市中心但並非安全又悠閒地大都市，例如倫敦。Q一直都很好奇那名年年長女士——一眼就知道她非當地人，當她開口點咖啡時，Q立刻聽出那是來自他家鄉的、令他懷念的道地英文——為何她隻身一人在此國度流浪？Q認為是是流浪，沒有為什麼，或許，這樣想比較浪漫。

　　又例如，有位長得頗英俊但全身散發著頹廢氛圍的、看起來像大學教授卻更像跟老婆離婚沒爭到孩子監護權的落魄失婚男人——不過，說實話，他真的長得挺帥的，至少Q覺得那位男人有幾分神似Sebastian Stan。

　　他總是在週一下午走進咖啡店，點一杯肯亞加白蘭地——本咖啡店秉持著客製化精神，只要客人喜歡的各種喝法，本咖啡店接能完美的配置出獨一無二的咖啡風格，以達到滿足客人挑剔的味蕾——男人除了當店員們端上咖啡時會稍微抬眼，並輕啜一口咖啡之外，絕大多數時間都只是愣愣地盯著窗外風景，像是發呆又像在觀察那些往來人潮。約莫打烊時分，男人會把錢放在桌上，然後戴上他放在左手邊的帽子，默默地離開。

　　還有！有一對異國戀人，男的是墨西哥人，女的是加拿大人。他們總是笑容迎人，Q對他們的印象不錯。 上次他們來光顧時，Q聽到他們即將步入紅毯，並在心裡為他們祝福著。但也就在那天之後，Q已經好長一段時間沒見到他們。Q還記得那對戀人每週五晚上都會來這裡聊天、打理婚事行政安排，有時還會看見他們與其他桌的客人天南地北的閒扯瞎聊。

　　他們讓咖啡店熱鬧、活潑，不像其他日子，這間咖啡店好像是提供黑市交易的障眼法。那對情侶讓整個咖啡店像週五晚上的美國酒吧那般，親切、舒服、令人沈醉。

　　

　　※※※

　　這是個難得的休假日，是的，咖啡店今天不營業。Camille和Felix都不在，Q自願留在店裡洗杯子。沒有特別的原因，只是Q還沒想到怎麼打發一整天的空閒，與其渾渾噩噩地在住所用一條網路線癱瘓某證券交易所，不如泡在咖啡店裡打掃，並且品嚐一杯手泡咖啡。

　　寧靜且悠閒地空間被開門聲所劃開，Q在心裡嘆氣，想著，除非把門鎖上，否則掛在門上的溫馨提醒告示牌總是被人無情地忽略。

　　

　　「抱歉，今天不營……」微愣，「Mr. Bond。」雖然句末語音微揚表示驚訝，卻是肯定句。

　　

　　被呼喚的男人淺笑著，抱著一包咖啡豆走了進來，並鑽到吧台後後，逕自忙碌著，看來並不打算和員工噓寒問暖一番。

　　 _我們彼此都有不為人知的秘密， Q 。_

　　腦中閃過前幾天眼前這位男人、咖啡店店長、曖昧又看似只是和自己是友好接觸的人所說的話。

　　Q同意他的話。每個人都有不為人知的秘密。除非要再拉近彼此的距離，否則，保持這個狀態，不需要追問、也無須打探對方的隱私，就繼續保持著彼此都有著對方不知道的秘密吧。低頭，他繼續擦拭著杯子。

　　

　　「你知道有位總是戴著白色蕾絲帽的女士嗎？」寧靜是個人獨享，兩人沉默就讓人有些吃不消，於是，Q決定先發球。

　　「總是點熱拿鐵不要糖的那位？」店長舀了些豆子，放進手搖磨豆機裡，「她現在還會在週四下午兩點光臨嗎？」

　　「非常準時。」

　　「喔。」店長輕呼了一聲，似乎得到的意料之內的答案，卻又顯得不怎麼在意，他開始磨起豆子。

　　

　　短暫的沉默後，帥氣迷人的店長幽幽地開口。

　　

　　「那位女士是英國人，住在白教堂那一帶。」他說著，而身旁的戴眼鏡的店員則側過頭來像在聆聽睡前故事那般，「她和她的丈夫是在這巴拿馬相遇的，她是植物學家；她丈夫則是個咖啡痴，變賣掉家產來到巴拿馬開了一間咖啡店，然後，他們就這樣遇見彼此。」店長又舀了點咖啡豆，繼續他的動作，「她們結婚兩年多後，某一天，她的丈夫去添購咖啡豆準備回來自己烘豆子，在路上被一位酒駕司機撞到，失血過多當場死亡。」

　　頓，他抬眼，一抹遺憾意味閃過幽藍的眼眸，繼續道：「鑑識科的人幫忙把那袋咖啡豆收集起來，居然找到了一枚銀戒指。」

　　

　　Q瞇起眼，看著他的店長，有點無法理解這句話與上下文有什麼關聯。

　　

　　「是那位女士的。其實他們結婚時，並沒有多餘的錢，所以婚戒是借來的，她丈夫存了兩年的錢，買了一枚銀戒，那天正好是去拿戒指的日子，準備送給她。」店長把裝放咖啡粉的盒子拿出，並熟練地拿起刷毛將手搖磨豆機內的餘粉刷掉，「從那天起，那位女士就獨自一人撐起咖啡店的營業。她經營的不錯。放棄了自己原先的專長，決心在這異鄉帶著丈夫的夢想繼續生活著。」他將咖啡粉放進濾紙袋內，「不過，大概在兩三年前將咖啡店頂讓了，因為她說她年紀也大了，想過過退休生活了。」

　　「你怎麼知道……」 **她的故事？**

　　「她親口告訴我的。」店長露出招牌笑容，「Q，在這咖啡店的每個人，都有自己的故事，如果你願意，你甚至可以將他們的故事收集成冊，出版變成暢銷小說！」有點揶揄口氣，卻又相當認真。

　　「熱拿鐵不加糖這個喝法是？」

　　「不是她個人怪癖，是她丈夫的。」眨眼。

　　

　　Q瞅著拿起滾燙水壺的店長，正緩緩地將那細長壺嘴對準濾紙，慢慢地將熱水倒入。

　　

　　「有一位週一下午會坐在窗邊的男人，總是點肯亞加白蘭地。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「他也有故事？」

　　「你不妨猜猜。」店長將水壺放好，並饒富興味地看著自己的員工。

　　

　　 **好吧，那就隨便猜猜吧。** Q在心裡暗忖著

　　

　　「他失去了記憶。而他並不清楚自己何去何從，他無法回到以前的職業，卻又不知道怎麼拒絕神盾局的邀約。」Q開始隨便說著，店長卻瞇起眼，雙手交叉於胸前，聆聽著自己的胡說八道，「而他非常苦惱的是，他與這個世界已經產生七十多年的鴻溝，所以他跟不上這個世界的步調，不過……我想他根本也不在意這些。因為對他來言，出手傷害了最好的朋友才是最讓他憂傷的事。」

　　「嗯。」幾秒鐘的互視，店長笑了出來，「你看了不少Marvel。」

　　「你不覺得他挺像Bucky？」Q自己也跟著笑了。

　　「如果Bucky理平頭的話，確實有幾分神似。」店長拿起濾紙袋，並將其丟在一旁的小垃圾桶裡。

　　「也有一些人不來了。」Q想起那對異國情侶，並從店長的面容上讀取到他知道自己正在說誰，「他們也有故事？」

　　「你說呢？」

　　

　　Q正準備開口詢問之際，店長倒了大半杯的牛奶在方才泡好的咖啡上，並推到他前方，用一貫地神秘微笑佐味。

　　 _我們彼此都有不為人知的秘密， Q 。_

　　雙眼盯著那杯透明杯子——上層是冰涼的鮮奶，下層是深咖啡色接近黑色的液體，而腦海又掠過那句話。伸手，Q端起那杯店長親手磨豆、沏、泡好的咖啡。

　　

　　「那你的故事呢？」抬頭，Q突然問了個自己也覺得很意外的問題。本以為對方會用四兩撥千斤的方式帶過，卻得到了一抹意味深長的笑靨。

　　「我的故事沒什麼了不起，不過，我只打算告訴那位陪我一起寫後半段人生故事的人。」有那麼點調情語氣。

　　

　　Q歪了頭，似懂非懂，啜了口咖啡——熱拿鐵，不要糖，原來就是這種滋味。

　　


End file.
